I Just Wanted to Say Good Luck
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: The Glee Project. When Damian needs a good luck charm as he prepares for the finale, luck comes to him in the form of Hannah and a secret that she possesses. Hopefully, he'll respond well to the confession...and Cameron's not a help at all. Damian/Hannah


**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with The Glee Project or its contestants.**

**Note: Okay, so this is between a drabble and a shorter one-shot, but at any rate, I randomly got this idea while at a forum tonight. I hope you enjoy!**

"You have to tell him, tonight," Cameron Mitchell leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Why tonight?" She turned towards him, her mint-green eyes confused.

"Just…I think it'll work out well. It'll give him more motive to win this, 'cause he'll want to win it for you."

"I don't want to distract him, though," she worried.

"Trust me, you won't. Why don't you go tell him now?" She searched his blue eyes intently. "It's now or never," he shrugged. "Might as well choose now."

"You're right," she nodded. He gave her a pat on the shoulder for good luck, and she took a deep breath and headed down the hall to where she knew he would be practicing. As she walked, slowly, she thought back to the little moments they'd had together.

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind," she was singing as he reached down and held her hand. She hadn't been expecting it, and a jolt of electricity shot through her fingers and up her arm as he twirled her around, smiling that dazzling smile of his.

Another scene. She was rapping, per request of some of her fellow competitors, Cameron providing the beat she needed. And he had come over and sat on the arm of the sofa, not taking his eyes off of her as she performed her original rap.

Another scene began to play. "I picked Hannah!" Lindsay Pearce had been saying.

"…because I love her, because I love her, but she doesn't know I exist."

"…true," she said after an awkward moment, and he'd laughed. It had hurt her a little inside; did he really not know of her feelings towards him? Of course she knew he existed. And how could she not? She at last reached his practice room and knocked on the door softly, hoping he would hear her. "Come in," his voice called.

"Hi," she said softly as she entered the room.

"Hannah," his blue-green eyes lit up. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good," she bit her lip. "So, um, how's your final performance coming along?"

"Great," he smiled. "I've wanted to sing this song for a long while. Where's Cameron?"

"I was just talking to him," she replied. "He's talking to Marissa, I think. Something about getting her and Sam together."

"I knew they liked each other!" He crowed proudly. "That's fantastic!"

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. "I…I know you're busy, but…I have to tell you something."

"I'd make all the time in the world for you or Cameron, you know that," he sat down. "Is something wrong, Hannah?" His eyes and voice conveyed sudden concern.

"No, nothing's wrong," she fidgeted.

"Hey, you look really nice today," he smiled warmly.

She flushed scarlet. "Thanks."

"Come on, tell me what's on your mind," he gestured for her to sit down.

"Okay," she sat and smoothed her skirt. "Damian, I just…" she sighed. "Basically, I…oh, I can't do this sitting down."

"We can stand," Damian eyed her curiously.

"Yeah, that's better," she stood in front of him. "I just wanted to wish you luck," she whispered. Their eyes met for a moment, and suddenly he realized what she was trying to say to him. She took a step forward, then another step, and another, until they were practically nose-to-nose. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips, her first real kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut. His lips were warm and inviting, as she had hoped they would be, and though it was a bit awkward at first, they got the hang of it and became more comfortable with each other. After a couple of moments, she broke the kiss.

"Whoa," his eyes widened, a large grin crossing his face.

"I've been wanting to do that for weeks," she admitted, blushing.

"Hannah," his voice softened. "I had no idea…I thought…I mean, I was kind of hoping you did, but I wasn't sure…"

"I do," she shrugged a little. "Cameron kept egging me on to tell you—he figured it out pretty quickly—but I was waiting for the right moment." She bit her lip again. "I thought maybe you wouldn't feel the same way, and I was afraid of that."

"But I do," Damian's eyes were darkening with sudden emotion. "I have, especially since after you were eliminated. I realized how much I really liked you then."

"I thought…I thought you liked…Lindsay," Hannah said quietly.

"Lindsay?" Damian made a face. "Ugh, no. I like _you_, Hannah-bear," he stroked her cheek gently. "I actually told Cameron when you guys got here. He kept telling me to tell you. I guess he really wanted us to get together or something."

"Or something," Hannah giggled. "But you mean it? You really…I mean, all my life, I've always been the chubby girl. I'd never even been kissed until five minutes ago."

"That was your first kiss?" Damian asked, surprised. "Wow. How was it?"

"Really nice," she began to turn red again. "I'm glad you were my first."

"I'm done practicing," he said suddenly. "I have a day or two more until the finale. Want to go tell Cameron that you're my girlfriend?"

"I'm…_really_?" She squeaked.

"Only if you want to be," he looked a little embarrassed.

"Yes, of course," she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

He grinned and wrapped her in a tender hug. "You've made me so happy," he murmured. "And now, you've given me all the luck and drive I needed to win this thing. I'm going to win it, Hannah. For you and for Cameron, because without him, I wouldn't be here in this position right now." He grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go tell him."

"Okay," she grinned. "He'll be thrilled, I'm sure."

"Well that didn't take long," Cameron smirked knowingly as he saw his two best friends coming towards him holding hands. "Finally. I've been shipping Dannah for weeks."

"I think we all have," Alex called from across the room.

"If you didn't ship Dannah, you shipped Samrissa," Matheus laughed.

"Speaking of which, didn't you…?" Hannah peered at Cameron curiously.

"Yep," he pointed to the corner, where Sam and Marissa were cuddling.

"It's gonna be a close fight to the finish," Damian said nervously. "But I know I'll make it through, because I have two amazing people by my side."

"Always," Hannah murmured, leaning her head against Damian's shoulder. "Always."


End file.
